


Dance a Little Waltz For Me

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Will she dance for him?





	Dance a Little Waltz For Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- As always, they’re not mine
> 
> **Timeline** – Season One
> 
> **Author’s Note** – written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar+/Chloe Decker, 'Dance like no one's watching' is a stupid phrase!

XXX

“’Dance like no one's watching' is a stupid phrase! Who wouldn’t want to watch me dancing?” Lucifer gyrated across the empty dance floor at Lux, sensual as a panther and just as dangerous, at least to the part of the brain that controlled lust. Of that, Chloe had no doubt. Had there been someone other than Maze cleaning up the bar after a long night, that simple move would have had an easy third of the Lux patrons drooling after him. 

Maze seemed imperious to Lucifer and Chloe knew he was a brat. She had no time for brats, no matter how well they moved. “You’re missing the point, Lucifer. It means don’t worry about what others think and do what makes you happy even if you don’t do it particularly well.”

He beamed at her – but there was a sadness behind it. She still didn’t doubt he was thinking about the priest who had died days before. As much as he had initially wanted her to ‘bring the man down,’ they had bounded far more than Lucifer would ever admit it. “That could be my motto, though everything I do, I do well.”

Chloe snorted. “You could get it tattooed to your arm.”

“And ruin my perfect skin?” He turned that megawatt smile on her. “Will you dance for me, detective?”

“No but I’ll listen to you play.” She gestured at the piano.

Shrugging, he settled himself at the keys and played a Strauss waltz. She scowled.

“Is this your way of getting me to dance?”

“Oh, you’ll dance for me someday,” he said without an ounce of doubt.

Lucifer might just be right about that.


End file.
